It is now common for mobile devices to store content and software applications, such as images, videos, music and other audio files, games and documents. A user of a mobile device commonly will be able to store their multimedia files on a personal computer as well as on a mobile device and to transfer files between the device and computer. A user may also be able to download multimedia from an external source to their mobile device, computer or both.